Manufactured products that perform electrical functions often include two or more electrically-connected components such as circuit boards, displays, external connections, etc. The electrical connection between components is typically achieved using techniques such as soldering (or other conduction reflow processes); flexible wires with connectors attached to the ends thereof; flexible printed circuits equipped with special connectors or electrically-conductive adhesive; rigid pins and receptacles; arrays of springs mounted in a housing clamped between the electrically-connected components; etc.
The above-noted techniques can present disadvantages. For example, the process of installing flexible wires between two electrical components can be difficult to automate. Other techniques can more readily be automated. Achieving such automation, however, can be relatively expensive, and may not be cost-effective in low-volume production runs. Moreover, electrical connections that incorporate solder or adhesive can make it difficult to disassemble the interconnected components. The formation of solder connections can introduce process variables that must be closely controlled, thereby increasing the complexity and cost of the assembly process.